shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Wasp (SF2)
Wasp is the fourth demon boss in Shadow Fight 2. She is fought at the conclusion of Act IV: Pirate Throne. Storyline Wasp's father, the Pirate King, has gone missing. The Pirate King's crew has been passed on to Wasp. The crew all suspect Wasp murdered the Pirate King but still serve her although they are full of dislike and suspicion. Wasp's demon seal is a part of her "secret amulet" which has granted her immense power. As Shadow takes down her crew it is revealed that Wasp did indeed kill the Pirate King on Widow's suggestion in order to seize power. PERSONALITY Wasp is not as aggressive as the other demons are but in fact she is a bit of a coward. If the players equipment is stronger then hers she immediately uses her flying perk. Without it she would have been easily defeated. She does a lot of cheating like all bosses her magic gets recharged much faster than the players and she can fly as much as she wants. OFFENCE Weapon: Naginata with precision enchantment. Magic: 'Lightning Arrow & Fire Pillar (Act V) and Dark Implosion (Act IV) [[Armor|'Armor]]: Damage Return Note: When fighting Wasp in the Gates of Shadows or the Interlude this can be frustrating as after fighting the first 3 Demons or all of her Bodyguards, the player may start the round against her with less than full health. If this is the case, then the player may probably face defeat when they face her even if she doesn't land any hits because the damage the player causes her will be returned by her enchanted armor. Perk and Enchantments Flying Wasp has flying Perk. It's that she can bounce off either wall during the fight, sprout wings and launch off it, flying and impaling the opponent if the attack hits. The attack can be jumped over, as of a recent improvement to the height of a jump, or alternatively you can either duck or roll backwards to avoid the attack. Alternatively, you can attack Wasp just before she launches off the wall to cancel the attack, but requires precise timing, Damage Return Wasp's Head and Armor have Damage Return, it will allow Wasp to damage the player 85% of damage that the player done to her. Precision Wasp's Naginata has Precision enchantment, it will allow her to make a critical hit with increased damage. Magic Attacks * Dark implosion * Lightning Arrow *Fire Pillar Perks and Enchantments EnchantmentDamageReturn.png EnchantmentCriticalChance.png Reward * The Purple Seal * 3 Gems * 125,000 XP Character Profile *'Role': Pirate Leader *'Weapon: '''Naginata *'Enchantments: 'Damage Return, Precision *'Attack Style: 'Rapid *'Strengths: 'Evasive, reflects damage, long, medium and short distance attacks *'Defense: 'Medium *'Ability: 'Flying *'Bodyguard Theme: '''Naval/Marine Bodyguards #Kraken: bodyguard armed with Dadao #Cleaver: bodyguard armed with Big Swords #Shark: bodyguard armed with Krises #Bosun: bodyguard armed with Glaive #Whaler: bodyguard armed with Trident Guide This is a guide for defeating Wasp, the fourth demon boss in Shadow Fight 2. Intro Wasp is one of the most difficult bosses,her damage return will decrease players health when players make attacks and her weapon will deal more damage with critical hits.Wasp's Naginata have a longer range than many other weapons and have a precision enchantment, she can deal a lot damage,and her damage return will deal damage to player if player attacks,and if both player and wasp's health becomes zero,only player will lose round. Background Information Wasp wields a Naginata, a weapon used by Hawk in Act II: Secret Path. It functions as one of the yari class weapons, though has some alterations to its moveset. She uses the Lightning Arrow and Dark Implosion spells. Minimum Equipment * Kusarigama - Upgrade 3 * Crown of Night - Upgrade 1 * Mantle of Night - Upgrade 1 *Needles - Upgrade 1 * Dark Blast - Upgrade 1 Recommended Equipment * Kusarigama - Upgrade 4 * Crown of Night - Upgrade 3 * Mantle of Night - Upgrade 3 *Needles - Upgrade 2 * Dark Blast - Upgrade 3 Fighting Wasp The Kusarigama is a devastating weapon. Kusarigama's long range can counter Wasp's naginata. It has extremely far reach, and is easy to use. There are a few moves that are appropriate for this type of battle: * Kusarigama Slash * Kusarigama Strong Slash (Forward + Punch) * Kusarigama Low Slash (Down + Punch) If Wasp makes attacks to head,its usable to duck and attack her from legs to make her fall. * Kusarigama Double Slash (Punch + Punch) This attack usually will damage Wasp, if she block first strike, She probably will take second strike. * Kusarigama Super Slash (Forward + Punch + Punch) Best attack when wasp is fallen, this attack will take so much of her health and if used with double slash attack,it will drop Wasp's hp to much, maybe even to zero. * Sweeps (Down + Kick + Kick) The techniques listed deal the most possible damage of all the attacks. General Tips *Do not let her to go near to walls, as she will use her unstoppable perk: flying. *Try to fight in Eclipse mode a lot, it will allow player to win Shadow orbs and enchant their equipments **Best way to encounter Wasp's damage return is Lifesteal Enchantment.It will allow the player to increase their health and encounter damage return . The player may also prefer enchanting his armor or helm applying Regeneration enchantment . * At point-blank range, when Wasp throws/pretends to throw a ranged weapon, quadruple sweeps (performing two instances of double sweeps, one to knock the enemy down, the other to head-hit the enemy) or high kicks (up + kick) are the best choices for disrupting ranged throws. The high-kick is almost guaranteed to score a head hit. * Try using as many techniques as possible to increase your style. The higher the mode meter, the faster your character will move. Trivia * Wasp's Clothes,Headband and Naginata are all green in color. * Wasp is the least aggressive of the Demons and reveals herself only because Shadow demands it and not wanting a fight herself. * She is the first female demon. * Wasp is the only demon who doesn't have a dual weapon. * Wasp can sprout wings like an actual wasp, during her boss ability by leaping from a wall and attacking anything in its path. It is virtually unstoppable unless you dodge it. * The blade of her naginata is thinner than hawk's naginata. * Wasp is the Only demon that have father/family Category:Demons Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Bosses Category:Enemies